


[佐鸣]我最好的朋友阳痿了神他妈要我帮他撸？！

by potline



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potline/pseuds/potline
Summary: 我最好的朋友阳痿了神他妈要我帮他撸？！一辆碰碰车！





	[佐鸣]我最好的朋友阳痿了神他妈要我帮他撸？！

※佐鸣向，一辆并不好吃的碰碰车，ooc,ooc,ooc  
※恶搞有，慎  
※平行空间，写来爽爽设定随意  
※简直要死  
(代发表示在成人向和黄色暴力这两个级别之间犹豫了一下……)  
正文

宇智波佐助身上的低气压仿佛要具现化了，连路过他身边的小孩也会大哭起来的低气压让周围的人都不自觉的往后退了退，除了一个人，现任的七代目火影——漩涡鸣人。

「佐助！你回来啦！」  
宇智波佐助一推开火影办公室的大门就看到那张蠢脸在对他笑。近期发生的事情并不能让他对这个灿烂的笑容做出任何反应，只是随手把重要的卷轴扔到了漩涡鸣人的手上。  
「情报，需要解码」  
就如同小时候那样的宇智波佐助式冷漠，总是废话不多说做完任务就跑，连报告都不打的问题人物却也没人敢说什么，毕竟作为七代目的基绊实力又放在那谁会找死去提意见啊！也就只有七代目本人敢拉着宇智波佐助，就像现在漩涡鸣人直接从火影座位上起身抓住了他的胳膊，不给他离开的机会，吞吞吐吐犹豫了半天才开口。  
「刚刚收到几份报告说有人在街上散播低气压吓哭了好几个孩子的说……」  
…………木叶的人什么时候这么脆弱连这种事也要报告！  
「佐助心情很不好吗？是不是任务受伤了的说？」  
像是突然想到了什么似的，漩涡鸣人疯狂的扒起了宇智波佐助的衣服想要寻找伤口。  
「……不是，吊车尾你……」  
宇智波佐助话还没说完火影办公室的大门被打开了。  
「鸣人，这个是，呃——」  
鹿丸手持报告进门只看到七代目火影正准备脱宇智波佐助衣服的一幕，又将门关上了。  
「真是麻烦，打扰了。下次就算要上演办公室.avi也别挑在白天，火影大人。」  
「鹿丸——你听我解释的说！！！」

佐助不管在边上哀嚎的鸣人，整了整刚刚被扒乱的衣服，因为刚刚这出闹剧让本身就很不爽的自己更加烦躁了。  
「有任务再通知我」  
佐助欲从窗户直接离开又一把被鸣人抓住。  
「吊车尾你给我放开！」  
「佐助，我们是朋友，有什么事我会帮助你的说！」  
鸣人那让人安心幸福的笑脸上让佐助产生了一丝丝微妙的错觉，佐助抿着嘴盯着鸣人的脸，鸣人也很坚定的盯着佐助看，两个人就在火影办公室里互相看对方。  
眼睛好酸……为什么佐助不说话……为什么他的写轮眼都出来了？！  
「佐、佐助」  
终于忍不住了鸣人果断开口打破了这份对视。  
「你真的要帮我吗？」  
佐助依然盯着鸣人不曾移开视线。  
「当然！」  
沉默了一会儿，佐助扭过头说出了原因。  
「我，似乎萎了」  
？？？？？？？  
萎了？？？？什么萎了？？？？不会是那萎了吧？？？？？  
鸣人想过无数种佐助心情不好的理由愣是没想到这个。  
怎么还有这种操作？？？？  
「啊……这种事，佐助你快去看医生啊！！！我去找小樱！！」  
「是“你”说要帮助我」  
佐助咬着你字的重音，脸上还是那副样子，仿佛刚刚说萎了的是个玩笑。  
「这种事我要怎么帮忙的说！」  
不管鸣人大惊小怪的模样，佐助直接拉过鸣人的手摁在了自己的裤裆位。  
「帮我。」  
…………  
总感觉哪里不太对……？  
鸣人不知道怎么就蹲下拉开了佐助的裤裆拉链，第一次如此直观的见识到自己朋友的老二在未勃起的时候也这么长，稍稍有些嫉妒。  
可恶，佐助吃什么才会那么长的说！  
鸣人微微往前靠发现似乎还能闻到些奇怪却又不令他反感的味道，这难道就是小樱她们说的荷尔蒙？？  
佐助居高临下的看着鸣人红着脸握着自己的老二并且走神了非常不满的挺了挺胯。  
「别催的说……」  
鸣人握着佐助的老二上下撸动了起来，显然这对一个萎了的人并没有什么效果。  
「果然这种事情还是应该找医生的说！！！」  
鸣人逃避的想要起身却被佐助摁住了，抬头怒视对方却被他的眼中透露的情绪给刺痛了。  
「喂……」  
这样的眼神让他想起了那个自己追逐着的，还沉浸在复仇的佐助。  
「真是败给你了！」  
鸣人撇了撇嘴，右手扶着佐助的老二，从记忆里扒出来若干年前为了研究色诱术去看工口书上的内容，张口含了进去。  
男人老二的味道并不是很好，猛的含进去还顶到了喉咙，泪水跟着从眼眶中落下，鸣人忍住呕吐感，小心的收起牙齿吞吐起佐助的老二。  
像是回应他的努力，鸣人明显感觉到佐助的老二发烫发硬，耳边时不时有着佐助隐忍的呻吟声。  
这样佐助会很舒服吗？鸣人一边吞吐脑子里不由的这么想着身体也随着发热。  
气氛微妙起来。  
火影办公室里充斥着水渍声与令人脸红心跳的呻吟声，如果这时有人推门而入就能看到木叶伟大的七代目跪在地上帮别人口交。  
佐助低着头看着鸣人努力的样子，心中某块地方膨胀了起来。  
来回的摩擦让鸣人的唇被蹭的发红，鸣人的舌头顶着蘑菇头，口腔黏膜贴着柱体，粗糙的舌苔一次又一次的撩过敏感区域让佐助爽到头皮发麻。  
「唔」  
佐助推开鸣人抽出了坚硬的老二，白色温凉的液体随即喷洒在鸣人的头发上脸上以及嘴角，甚至连地上都有着星星点点的白色。鸣人失了神，伸出舌头舔走了嘴角的精液，苦涩的味道瞬间充斥了口腔让鸣人皱起了脸。  
「咳……好苦的说」  
就是这样一个人承受了自己的一切，干脆就这样把他弄坏吧。  
佐助一言不发，把鸣人提起来摁在办公桌上，直接扒开了他的裤子。  
「喂！你想打架吗！！放开我！！！你不会想就这么进来吧！！！！」  
一瞬间鸣人从失神的状态中清醒过来想要防抗。  
「明明都硬了的说！！你这么大进不来的！！放开我混蛋佐助！」  
「不进来」  
佐助把硬了的老二蹭到了鸣人的大腿之间，顶到了鸣人的睾丸处，同时轻咬住鸣人的耳垂，刚刚经历前戏的身体很敏感，酥麻感瞬间传达到了大脑。  
「你明明也很有感觉吧，鸣人」  
左手半抱着向下握住了鸣人早已立起的坚挺，右手从衣服下摆穿过向上直接抚上胸前的凸起揉捏着，感受乳头在手中的变化，唇齿在鸣人的后劲啃咬着，在蜜色的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕。  
「哈……别……」  
满意的听到因为快感发出的呻吟声，胯恶意的顶弄着鸣人的腿间，来回的抽查像是在模拟性交，不管是脖子还是乳头还是阴茎，所有的弱点和敏感点都被佐助握着，这样的认知让身为处男的鸣人感到羞耻还有一丝兴奋。  
「太……不要嗯！」  
鸣人的大腿被佐助蹭的发麻，火辣辣的疼但是快感也从疼痛中隐隐传达到大脑。佐助撸动的手加快，鸣人觉得自己眼前一片光亮。  
「要……要射了！！」  
白色液体从小孔中喷出，溅到了桌上流淌下来。佐助感受到因为高潮鸣人的腿部肌肉在抽搐收紧，佐助喊着鸣人的名字，随即抽查了几十下射在了鸣人腿间。  
两人还处于抱着的状态喘息着，空气中都是性爱的味道。

过了好一会儿，佐助开口了。  
「鸣人，我们在一起吧」  
…………  
「请你不要维持这个姿势跟我告白，还有我他妈再也不会相信你的话了！」

——FIN——


End file.
